


A bite that'll trap us forever

by T_Writing



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Will Graham, Crying, F/M, Fake beta Will, Fake beta Will Graham, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Knotting, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Molly Graham/Will Graham, Mischa Lecter Lives, No Underage Sex, Omega Will Graham, Self-Lubrication, Side Story, Top Hannibal Lecter, Trapped, True Mates, Young Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Writing/pseuds/T_Writing
Summary: Will Graham an omega pretends to be a beta and is living the dream with his wife Molly until one day a walk with their dogs leaves Will bonded to a kid kid he's never meet before.Young Hannibal accidentally bites Will bonding them and forcing them to forever be in eachother's lives.
Relationships: Molly Graham/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! It's been awhile since I've written something and this was definitely not what I thought would be what I came back with but here it is, my first Hannibal and first A/B/O story
> 
> I'll be writing some more of this soon, but I hope you enjoy it, and now without any further delay 'A bite that'll trap us forever'

Will would like to be able to blame someone even partly for this, for him being kinder and not as closed off due to Molly, but even then he can't blame her in the slightest for this situation, but he'd like to be able to blame somebody.

He'd been out with Molly, Watler and all their dogs on a nature trail they would often visit as it was big and almost always empty of anyone besides the employees who would greet you when you first come into the area, so when he'd walked away to see something and found a kid standing there all by himself, how could he not go over to see if the kid was alright?

He'd wished he could of been the same as before and simply ignored it and went on his way, but the thought of just leaving some clearly confused and lost child out in the middle of these woods didn't sit right with him, so Will approached the kid.

"Hey, are you alright?" He said as he slowly got closer to the kid who didn't seem to move at all and if it wasn't for him staring at the kid he probably wouldn't have noticed as the kid's eyes quickly locked with his then immediately went back to where they were before. Will kept getting closer and as he did he could tell something was wrong with this kid, he looked like he'd been out and got hurt, his black shorts and long black socks barley hid that the kid's knees were bruised and bleeding slightly though it looked like he'd tried to clean them up a bit at least and he'd gotten rid of most of the dirt that had been on him. The only thing that gave it away was that his white shirt had been slightly untucked and had a small bit of dirt on it too. The kid was clearly too dressed up to have decided to go for a walk in the woods based on the black dress shoes and black suspenders that he wore alongside the fancy looking, although slightly dirty shorts and white dress shirt. His hair looked like it had been slicked back but got messed up when he fell as Will suspected.

He was only a few feet away from the kid, who'd been facing away from him the whole time, when he called out again.  
"Are you lost?" Will tried again hoping that the kid would reply and that this could be resolved quickly. The kid looked at him once again in one of those quick glances and whispered something that Will couldn't hear even as he was only about three feet away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that kid"  
Will got closer as the kid said it once again, but started to turn to face him. He got right up to the kid and bent down so they were face to face with eachother hoping that he could hear the kid then. When he looked at the kid's face and finally saw his eyes he knew he'd made a mistake. The kid's eyes were red, reder than any eyes he'd ever seen and when he realised that and that this kid was very clearly a young alpha he'd regretted getting as close to the kid as he did. In the split second that he'd got level with the kid and seen how red his eyes were, he felt it. Right when he even though about getting away, the kid bit him. The kid bit his neck harder than he'd excepted a kid even could, probably more then a full grow alpha could.  
He felt the scream lock in his throat and he went cold at it, how would this moment get even worse he thought as he realised that this kid bit him hard over his unmarked skin, over where his scent glands (which barley scented at all due to his extreme use of suppressants and scent blockers over all the years of his life as soon as he'd realised he was an omega).

When he looked away from the kid trying to calm his terror he realised that Molly must have just went looking for him, and when she saw Will getting bitten by some random child in her eyes, she screamed. That scream seemed to set everything back in motion as the kid immediately let go, blood covering some of his mouth and his eyes showing the shock he must have realised over what he did to some random adult he'd never meet before. Will fell back on his butt and pushed himself away from the kid as he felt blood rushing out of his neck and over his plaid shirt the had been slightly out of the way, therefore not being completely torn when the kid ripped into his skin.

Molly rushed over to Will with little baby Walter still strapped to her front for their walk. The dogs too rushed over following Molly and wanting to defend and comfort their master who'd been injured by some random person in their eyes. Molly immediately began freaking out as Will and the child, who wouldn't be older than the age of twelve, stared at eachother both still in shock as it seemed. The kid snapped out of it quicker than Will did and started freaking out himself, saying sorry over and over again and trying to help Molly stop the bleeding, they ended up taking Molly's cardigan and wrapping it around Will's neck and applying pressure to try and help the stop the constant flow of his blood. 

Molly quickly locked the kid's hands over the wound as she grabbed out her phone to call for help, which surprisingly came very quickly, maybe they were bored and just wanted to rush to do something or maybe Molly's near screaming into the phone that some kid bit her husband and he was bleeding like hell made them come quicker, but whatever it was they were there in what seemed like only a moment to Will but felt like years to Molly and the child.

The medical team quickly grabbed Will and took over, they also checked over the child to see if there was more harm to the child besides the blood on his knees and now the blood covering his mouth as he seemed to just then realise that it covered his mouth. The kid quickly wiped his face on his long sleeve shirt, but his eyes still showed shock as he continued to stare at Will, who felt like he was in a daze.

They loaded up the two of them into an ambulance and took them to the nearest doctor's office they could find. They'd told Molly to calm down and that it would probably be fine, so even though she desperately wanted to go with them, she let them convince her that she should drop her child off with someone she could trust and take the dogs home before coming to the hospital.

Will couldn't tell you how long any of it took, it all felt like dream, just one scene and then the next. It only caught up to him when he was sitting in a doctor's office as he finished patching up the bite wound to the best of his abilities, but due to how deep it was the doctor seemed a little nervous and then Will got a lot more nervous.

Once the doctor was done, he sighed and looked back at Will. He picked up a clipboard and started to write something down. Will tried to calm himself down and started to go over the events that just happened, he realised that once they were with the medical team that he'd heard the kid's name, Hannibal. Will took a deep breath and reassured himself that everything was gonna be fine. The doctor sat in a chair across from Will, who had been seated on an exam table.

"Mr. Graham, are you with me?" The doctor spoke trying to be calming and sound like nothing was at all wrong, but his body's movements betrayed his tone. Will counted himself as lucky that the doctor was a beta, because even though alpha's aren't allowed to use calming pheromones on anybody without their express written consent, the doctor probably would have, just to try and break the news to him more easily.

The doctor cleared his voice and once again started to speak. Will wanted to look at the doctor but kept his eyes stuck to the same spot in the wall, it was close enough that the doctor probably wouldn't think too much about it, but far enough away that Will didn't feel like he was even looking near a doctor.

"Y-yes, yes I am" Will said as he realised that the doctor must have been waiting for that. The doctor let out a small quick breath almost the smallest laugh before speaking.  
"Well, welcome back to the world of the living Mr. Graham, I have some good news and some bad news" he started to look at Will, to make sure that he was listening and then went back to staring at his clipboard almost hoping that it would shield him from what he was about to say.  
"The bite will heal, and seems to be doing very well for how deep it was. I'll proscribe you some pain medication to help with anything as the bite heals along with something to help it heal quick" Will looked to the door hoping that was all the doctor was going to say along with how long it would last, so the next words caught him by surprise.  
"The bite was a bonding one Mr. Graham"  
Will's eyes immediately shot to the doctor's locking them into a stare that both of them hated but felt was necessary to keep.  
"What? I-I've been on suppressants for almost all my life, h-how did it not block it?" Will tried to keep his nerves from taking over as they spoke, but no matter how much he tried it did come out a little in his voice.  
"We're not very sure sir but-"  
"Can we get rid of it? I know that you can get rid of biting bonds and this one is very new so it should be easier right?"  
"Mr. Graham, I'm sorry but those are only for normal bonding bites"  
".... W-what do you mean normal bonding bites?"  
The doctor took a long sigh before once again speaking trying to assure both of them that this was completely normal and fine even though they both knew it absolutely was not  
"Mr. Graham, it was a true fate bond. You'll be bonded to eachother for the rest of your life, and no matter how hard we could try to get rid of this bond, it won't disappear like a normal one would...... I'm very sorry about this Mr. Graham, but I'll need to get your alpha to see what can be done about this.... I'll also see if I can grab your wife"

The doctor rushed out of the room before Will could get another word in. He was left in a room alone, bonded and trapped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, next chapter!  
> I was originally planning on making this the day after I posted chapter one, but I've been kinda busy, anyways I hope you enjoy!
> 
> [DISCLAIMER!!!]  
> [Added December 25th 2020]  
> It has come to my attention that some people may take this as young/underage Hannibal and adult Will are going to have sex (though hopefully not many of you were thinking that).  
> I just want everybody to know that there's going to be no underage sex with Hannibal at all.  
> [DISCLAIMER!!!]

Will tried to calm his breathing but he knew that it wouldn't work unless he was able to run away from here, and before he could even think about it Molly came into the room and the doctor gave a quick soft, pity filled smile before a quick "one moment and I'll be back"

Will barley payed attention to what the doctor said instead releasing the exam table from his almost splitting grip, he grabbed Molly who rushed to him, nearly tackling him and locking eachother in their arms for just a minute. They both buried themselves as far into eachother as they could right now and Will was grateful that Molly stuck her face on the right side of his neck instead of where the scar was, which he knew would hurt if she touched even slightly.

Molly seemed to be holding back tears as she ripped her face away from Will's to look at him happily.  
"I was so worried about you!" She smiled brightly as the tears seemed to fade away, but even all that happy couldn't cover the obvious unhappiness that lay underneath that big beaming brightness.  
"I'm sorry Molly, I should-"  
Will got cut off by her kissing him so sweetly.  
"Don't blame yourself that some random kid bit you, it's not at all your fault that some baby alpha bit you when in a rut, it's nobody's fault at all, honey"  
Will took a deep breath out and let his gaze fall to his feet. He needed to retie his shoelaces, he kept forgetting to, but that didn't matter right now. He needed to tell her, but even just thinking about the words hurt, so he'd just try to get to stay calm about this whole thing till the time was right. Till they were at home and they could cry and scream.

"Molly, I need you to stay calm when the doctor comes back...." He sighed and looked at her again, she looked so sweet, really too caring for her own good especially when it came to her family "I'm really sorry Molly, I really am, but I need you to stay calm, promise me that..... At least till we get home, Molly"

She looked confused about what he was talking about but agreed all the same, even made him agree a pinkie promise that she wouldn't freak out. She stood up right when the doctor came back in with the kid, Hannibal as he reminded himself, and a lady he assumed was family even though they didn't really look like eachother at all really.

The women held onto the kid's shoulders and they were lead into the room, the door shutting quietly behind them. The doctor stayed by it almost seeming to decide that blocking it would be a good idea for everybody.

"Ms, could you two please sit down while we speak?" The doctor motioned towards the chairs that sat across from him and Molly. Molly looked a little confused about the whole thing but when the doctor motioned for her to sit on the exam table beside Will she seemed all too happy to. They all had their eyes on the doctor, but Will noticed the kid, Hannibal, his alph- no no no no. We're not ready for that yet. Maybe sticking with the kid is his head would make it more easy Will thought.

Anyways the kid's eyes went to Will and Molly, holding on as she grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze to reassure him that everything would alright. The kid looked back to the doctor quickly as he started to speak to both families.

"As you all should know, you're all here because Hannibal bit Will" he motioned to each of them as he spoke so they could be sure of the names and people. Not like him or Molly would forget what the kid looked like any time soon. "So, Hannibal was in his first rut and disappeared from his home overnight and was found by the Graham's family this morning, Will went over to see if Hannibal was alright when he got bitten by him, am I correct about all of that so far?"

"Yes" the women spoke first barley looking away from Hannibal and the doctor. Him and Molly just nodded at the doctor before he started to speak again.

"Since it was Hannibal's first rut and since he is young, eleven or so?" The doctor seemed a little confused about the age before the women chimed in "ten"

Will eyebrows shot up at that "ten?" He spoke looking at his lap, that was early, most presented at around fourteen to twenty (usually sixteen or seventeen was when most presented themselves) range Will himself presented at fourteen, but once he knew what he was gonna be he started suppressants before he would ever start his first heat. Molly seemed shocked by how young he was too.

"Ten? I've never heard of anybody presenting that young" Molly spoke turning to face the women with Hannibal.  
"Yes, our family is purebred and usually present earlier, but even this was a little early for us too"  
The women seemed to only then really look at Molly, as if she was never there before this moment.

"Anyways" the doctor spoke again regaining everybody's attention as all of them looked back at the doctor. Molly squeezed Will's hand again a little harder than before, but still rather lightly. "We're not just here to go over what happened, we're here to talk about the consequences of that bite" Will swallowed dryly as he squeezed Molly's hand back not as lightly, almost trying to prepare her for what she was about to hear. She looked at him with obvious worry, but he couldn't meet her eyes, nor anyone else's really, just looking at the wall as he let his eyes fuzz out while he prepared himself for when the doctor began to speak. "As we all know Alpha's go into rut and when in this state they are more likely to bite so they can bond to somebody, and that's what's happened here you see"

The air hanged dead and quiet as if everybody was just realising what he meant. It was hard to breath, harder than before Will had ever experienced in his whole life really.  
"What?" The women spoke as she turned to look at Will her eyes filling with horror as she realised that he was not the beta she expected him to be.  
"No, no, no, we can get rid of this" she spoke turning back to the doctor and Hannibal who was looking at her with his own worry.

"I'm sorry, but it's true and we can't do anything about it really as it is a true fate bond. We need to get everybody to agree to something before we can leave"  
Molly still seemed a little confused, but she knew what it meant and when she turned to look at Will, he bit his lip and turned his eye to the floor as if agreeing to what Molly was just beginning to realise this all meant.

"No" the women spoke clearly angry "I'm not going to have his life ruined because somebody let him bite them!" Her voice began to raise and Hannibal tried to calm her by grabbing her hand softly.  
"I'm sorry" he spoke sweetly and this was the first time Will had been able to hear his voice clearly, there was an accent there and he had no clue to where it could be from, but it sounded nice he thought dryly.

"Hannibal, I'm not blaming you, it's not your fault that some omega tricked you into biting him, it's not your fault honey" her voice went softer as she spoke before she turned to Will and he could feel her rage, she might have even been realising pheromones without realising that she had been.  
"I hope you realize what you've done here all because you wanted to be bitten you-"  
Will couldn't stand it anymore  
"WANTED TO BE BITTEN?!?!" He yelled, holding back his scream, it wouldn't be good to loose it here, but he let it a bit loose. He wouldn't sit here while some random lady blamed him for being bitten by some feral woodland child.  
"YOU THINK I WANTED TO BE BITTEN?!?! WHY WOULD ANYONE WANT THAT?!?! I'M MARRIED" He took a deep breath as Molly squeezed his hand tightly, so tightly it began to hurt slightly. He turned away from the lady looking more over to Molly, knowing that he still couldn't meet her gaze without falling apart completely, and he wouldn't show them that he was that weak.

"I bit him, he was just trying to help me" Hannibal spoke to the women as if it was clear to her already, before he turned towards Will facing him fully since the bite. Will wouldn't meet his eyes, anger still coursing through him as they all began to speak.  
"I'm very sorry about this whole thing Mr Graham, I didn't mean to you bite you. I hope you can forgive me for this situation we've found ourselves in because of me"

Will started to calm a little as the kid began to speak.  
"It's not your fault, everybody knows an alpha can't help themselves fully, especially in their first rut" he spoke softly as numbness rolled over him once more as he began to speak.  
"Honestly you did better than most alphas would do your position, Hannibal" Molly was so sweet, too much for own good really, and Hannibal smiled softly at her.  
"I am still truly sorry about this, I hope you can forgive me Will"  
He tried to meet his eyes, but Will wouldn't allow it really.  
"I'm sure he understands Hannibal" Molly spoke again before the silence she knew would happen if she didn't, crashed over them like a wave.

"Ok, so since everybody seemed to calm down, I'll continue" the doctor spoke grabbing everybody's eyes.... Well almost everybody, Will kept his eyes still down on the same spot he started at in the wall when he was alone with the doctor.  
"Since it is a true fate bond and we know that we can't get rid of it, we'll need to report this, and Hannibal you'll have to answer some paperwork about Will's medical history"  
That caught both Will and Molly's attention immediately.  
"What do you mean?" Molly got out before Will lost it completely. Her gaze went from the doctor to Will, who looked at her as confused as she seemed to be.

The doctor sighed "Well, since it's a true fate bond, Hannibal will be able to have majority control over Will's medical concerns, the pills he takes, if he can get a surgery or even if he can continue to take suppressants and scent blockers, really"  
Will felt cold again before he spoke  
"I-I thought those were gone from omegas"  
His palms burned as he felt the freeze settle into his bones.  
"They were- well are... For most, but not everybody" the doctor seemed kinda awkward about this whole thing.  
"True fate bonds will lock an alpha and an omega into eachother's lives forever and therefore alphas are legally allowed to control their omegas as an extension of their own body. Legally he could take you with him and make it so you never see anybody else again, as long as he doesn't kill you, he's allowed to do it basically"  
Will felt angry all over again, but before he could speak Molly butted in even more pissed than he expected her to ever be.  
"It's not the god damn 1950s! Why is he allowed to do whatever he wants to my husband, just because he's an omega?! How can I even believe you about all of this stupid 'true fate bond' garbage!"  
She was angry and even though betas couldn't really produce pheromones that strongly, she did it and the doctor knew that he messed up a bit really.

"W-well, you see it's a-an extension o-of his body, a-a-and you can tell a f-fated bond from a normal one q-quite easy. T-they're just very rare, s-so you don't hear about them r-really" the doctor scrambled through his pages on the clipboard trying to find it till he got to something and he seemed to calm down a little bit really. He took the page from the clipboard and passed it to Molly who grabbed it and move so both her and Will could read it.

It just looked like a bunch of states and things about blood, scent and bite marks.  
"What is this supposed to mean?" Will said coldly at the bunch of states in front of them. Molly looked back at the doctor angrily.  
"It's showing that you're a true fate bond. It's a little confusing, b-but it basically explains that when we were doing that testing to see if the bond stuck that it did, a-and the easiest way to see is when an alpha bites their true fate bond mate, they're get a phantom scar over where the bond mark was placed" he turned back to Hannibal and the women before finishing with his little speech, calming down a lot more when they were able to see that he wasn't joking about this "and don't worry, it'll be light on you and may fade completely to the naked eye, but you'll be able to feel it always"  
Hannibal touched over where the phantom scar would be and Will winced in pain, his whole body flinching. Jesus it hurt, he thought as he realised that it started to bleed again slightly.

"There you see! You can feel it when the other touches it, you'll be connected in a way nobody else can really ever be! It's fascinating really what a true fate bond can do and-" he stopped when he realised that nobody was excited about this really, and when he remembered that this whole bite was something nobody in this room wanted at all really. He cleared his throat before going back to doctor mode.

"So, we need both of you to sign this form stating that you were informed about what this means and then we can send it off and you two will be seen as legally bonded, and before you ask" he spoke before Molly could cut him off really "we have to do this, but that doesn't mean that you two have to mate, or even keep in contact really"

Molly let out a breath at that, her most immediate worry was gone now at least, just a the other worries that clogged up her mind already.

The women cleared her throat before speaking "as much as I don't like this situation, it wouldn't be right to have these two away form eachother. You said that we could get him to leave with us legally, right?" She turned to ask the doctor who seemed a little shocked by this, but not as much as Will was, this women was screaming at him, and now she wants him to leave his entire life, his everything basically to be some random alpha's broodmare. He knew that what she thought all he should be, and the hatred and disgust that filled him at the thought was clear to everybody, except for the women who was still looking at the doctor, he turned to look at her fully still shock covering his face.  
"L-legally yes, if that's what Hanni-"  
"Alright, then we can get this done quickly"  
Hannibal put his hand on the woman's hand before gathering them both in front of this and giving them a light squeeze. He was a well taught child, he seemed to be what everyone would dream of their kid being (besides the whole bite thing really).

"Ms, I don't want that" he said softly as he kept his eyes bright with care.  
"Hannibal, honey, it's traditional and I know that you're a little young, but I'm sure you'll be much happier if..- He can to live with you" it was clear that she was going to say 'it', before realising that it would be rude, especially since he was in the room with them.

"I know Ms, but I think it'll be best if we don't up root his whole life more than it has been" he smiled softly before looking at Will, finally meeting eyes fully and they were both locked into this stare.  
"I'm very sorry about this whole thing Will, but I don't want to make you leave your family if you don't wish to be taken at the moment. I know it's not very traditional, but I hope to not upset your life really, but I will have to keep some form of contact between us at least"  
He was so sweet a true gentleman to anyone who could see it.  
"Are you sure Hannibal?" The women spoke again, this time soft and with only a bit of concern.  
"Of course I am, you've already done so much for us. I can't ask for anything more than for this to be allowed to happen the way I wish it to be"  
Her eyes were full of love and charm.  
"Then definitely, but you two must have some contact, and Mischa will want to meet him at least"  
Hannibal smiled before nodding politely.

"Will, I don't wish to mess with your medical history, so please know what I won't do anything to your medication unless I think that it is necessary" Will felt more comfort at that then he would want to admit to anybody. He still hated that he would controlled like this by anybody, but at least the kid was very sweet about this whole thing really, but even then it didn't sit right with him fully.

"Oh... Ok" he got out quickly and quietly looking back at Molly who seemed to view this child as some sort of angle sent from above to keep Will in her life almost the same way he was before and all he was asking for really was some form of contact with his bonded which seemed completely reasonable really.

"What did you want for us to do to keep in contact with eachother? Since I'd have to legally" he said that cold and nervousness settling in slightly.  
"Oh, just a letter once a month, that's all Will"  
"Really?" Will cocked one eyebrow up at this. It was too simple.  
"Really" Hannibal gave him a reassuring smile and softened Will slightly. He relaxed his shoulder a bit and let out a sign, before speaking again.  
"Alright, if that's what it's gonna be" he still hated it, but it's not that bad be supposed as to how it could be.

The doctor smiled and quicky went through his papers again before getting out three copies of the same page and going to sit them down on the desk that the exam table and chairs sat against, but more so the chairs.  
"All I need you two to do is sign these papers, you can read them but you don't need to really and then I'll get your prescription sent down and we can all leave" the doctor smiled after putting a few pens down, he then caught himself and turned back to Hannibal before he continued to speak "if you're ok with the prescription, I'll give you the list and you can decide what you think is best" he said as he passed Hannibal, a child in Will's mind still, a mature child, but still a child at all the same. Hannibal looked at the paper having taken it and looked back at the doctor.  
"Of course if you think these will be the best for him to take them I'll trust your belief as a doctor" the man seemed so proud of the kid for how he was dealing with this, which isn't a suprise because most accidentally bites end up being a big mess for everybody involved, usually the omega is the only one told that the bite was bonding and then they can decide if they want to get it removed or not. It used to be that both of them got to be told at the same time and most alphas would pressure the omegas into keeping it, thankfully this was changed and made illegal to do for all of the trouble it caused everybody(including the government). Will remembers the day that it got passed legally he was almost done with school and alphas were talking about it like it was some kind of end of the world, but it seemed to quicky be expected by the public, which Will always saw as a relief, but he since he's in a 'true fate bond' it isn't the same, but it at least appears that the child, Hannibal, wouldn't force him to do anything at all really besides the letters once a month.

Will zoned back in when Hannibal asked the doctor a question "Will I have to say yes every time he goes to the doctor and gets anything?" Will glanced at the doctor who thought for a second before he began to speak.  
"Yes, you will have to say yes even for refills, but since you're here right now I can put it down that you said yes for the medication, and Mr. Graham, would you like for me to send the same for your suppressants and scent blockers? I see that you'll need a refill soon so if we can get this done now then it'll take less time"  
Will just nodded before looking at the kid who at some point had been given one of the papers they were supposed to sign and he seemed to be just about finished reading it.  
Hannibal got up and signed all three before handing the pen to Will with a soft smile. Will looked away before accepting the pen with a quiet and quick thank you, before he went and signed all the papers himself, not bothering to read them really.  
He noticed that the doctor gave Hannibal another thing to sign and quickly took it back and put it with the prescription papers before stapling them a together and give them a once over.  
The doctor grabbed all the papers, give each a once over before nodding and handing one to each of them and filing away the third one so he could sent it off to be copied and given to the government proving that they all understood that Will was now essentially Hannibal's property and no matter how Will tried to think of it, that's all he saw it as. It could be worse he thought bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first things first I wanted to say thank you for reading and to Vexing for the feral woodland child comment, I really liked that and thought it fit in perfectly so I put it in.
> 
> Secondly this was gonna be longer but the thing I'm using it to write didn't really allow me to write more than this (and I had to finish the last sentence on here anyways)
> 
> Third is that I went through the last chapter and fixed a few words that didn't fit properly (though it's basically the same except for like one word getting changed a a couple of spelling mistakes being fixed)
> 
> So next chapter out sometime soon, this chapter was basically more set up and Will hating life, like he seems calm now but this man is not at all. Next chapter we'll get some of that and hopefully we'll meet Hannibal's family (Mischa and Chiyoh)
> 
> Lots more to come, and I'll be putting some time skips in this so it isn't just super long and boring.
> 
> I'm so loving this strong and upset Molly, I've kinda grown to love her actually after my rewatch of Hannibal and after reading one really good fanfic of her, Will and Hannibal.
> 
> So ya, hope you enjoy and if you have any feedback please comment below!
> 
> Have an amazing day everybody!
> 
> [DISCLAIMER!!!]  
> [Added December 25th 2020]  
> There is going to be no underage sex with Hannibal, so please don't worry about that  
> [DISCLAIMER!!!]


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for this taking so long, I kinda just didn't want to reread it really, but I did and got this done in time for Christmas, so hopefully you like it!  
> And Happy holidays everybody!  
> And if you're reading this at not winter holiday time, then hope you enjoy the chapter and have a good day
> 
> [DISCLAIMER!!!]  
> There isn't going to any underage Hannibal sex  
> [DISCLAIMER!!!]

The doctor opened the door for them all as he headed out, he waited quietly for everyone to shuffle out before closing and locking the door.

The women was the first one to go, then Hannibal after and finally Will and Molly. While they were holding hands they weren't looking at eachother really, Will tried to keep his eyes away from Molly's face before they were home and he could (and would) break down.

As they all headed to the waiting room, he noticed how empty it was. There was no one there besides a secretary, a man (the man who must have mated the women that Hannibal was with, as her bond mark was now visible (completely) that her long hair had moved slightly) and two young girls who didn't look a like at all. One looked almost identical to Hannibal but with a much more round, feminine and youthful face. She must have been very young and beside her was a girl who looked more like the women Hannibal was with but still unlike her own kin would be. She was also very young but a little older than the other girl, Will suspected, she also a completely different race, her hair was long, dark and wavy while the girl next to hers was light, straight and short, going to just about mid neck.

The family seemed happy when Hannibal and the women came out. The young blond girl who had up until that moment been reading a kid's book with the other girl, jumped up and rushed over to Hannibal. He picked her up immediately and held her tightly to his chest, giving her a few light kisses on the forehead before speaking to her in another language that Will didn't have a clue about.

The women spoke quickly and quietly to her mate before looking to the other girl.  
Hannibal turned to Will and Molly just as they fully entered the waiting room.  
"Will, I know this probably isn't the best time, but I'd like you two to meet my family property" he moved back over the others, Molly seemed happy to meet them, but both her and Will were still full of anxiety about this whole thing.  
"We'd love to" Molly said softly as she looked at how Hannibal and his family were treating eachother. Will gave a quiet 'sure' before Hannibals spoke again.

"This is my Aunt lady Murasaki, who you've already meet and her husband and mate my Uncle count Robert Lecter" he held the little girl with one hand comfortably as he held his other showing who he was taking about. His aunt didn't seem too happy, but must have calmed down a lot as she showed him a genuine soft sad smile for the position he was placed in, even if she couldn't understand it fully (or really at all (even with their shared dynamic)).  
"This is Chiyoh" he nodding towards the other young girl who's eyes bore holes into his belly as she looked, having to obviously have overhead the conversation between Hannibal's aunt and uncle.  
Hannibal moved his other arm back to supporting the little girl there, he smiled as he spoke to her, his face only showing true and loyal love.  
"And this," he said as he barley looked away from the little girl who was smiling so sweetly at him "is my little sister Mischa"  
She giggled sightly as she grabbed Hannibal's face with her little hands and turned it so it was facing hers fully before speaking, again in the same language that he didn't understand, but whatever she said Hannibal seemed to confirm before looking fully back over to them.

"Mischa wanted to know of she can say hi to you herself, she's rather excited to, but feel free to say no" his face wore a soft smile as he spoke to Molly and Will. Molly loving kids (all of them, not just her own) said yes immediately. Hannibal gently placed her down before walking over to them all the while holding her hand. Molly bent down to meet her more fully and even though her English was rather limited (like most child's) they seem to get along greatly.

The two of them spoke sweetly and she asked Mischa about herself, which she was all too happy to talk about, although most of it was about how cool and sweet her big brother Hannibal is.  
Speaking of Hannibal, he let go of her hand although he kept a very close eye on her even more so than what most would consider even necessary. He turned to Will quickly before speaking, "Once again Will, I truly am sorry about this and hope that you will understand that the letter are necessary for both of us, especially with me having to deal with your medical forms now"  
He spoke firmly but not unkindly and even managed to keep Will's eyes on him as he spoke, although Will moved them right after he spoke and replied coldly with his words, but a little warmer with his tone "I understand ki-Hannibal, it's just a lot to take in right now"  
Hannibal nodded knowingly as he knew that Molly would definitely want to speak to him as soon as possible and the longer Hannibal and him kept talking the longer a necessary conversation was getting delayed.  
"Here, let me write down where to send a letter for me, and I don't expect one soon, but do try to send one by the beginning of next month. Ok, Will?" His tone was soft as the last two words left his mouth. Will just nodded as the kid quickly grabbed out a notebook and pen, writing very neatly which was even more so impressive to Will because of his speed. He slowly took the page out being careful for it not to rip before handing it gently to Will and turning the notebook and pen in his hand so it was facing him as well.  
Will quickly grabbed the note, looking at it for a second before folding it quick and shoving it in his pocket. He took a slow deep breath before looking at Hannibal again.  
"I guess I have to, huh"  
Hannibal's face looking a tiny bit worried before Will took the pen and notebook gently and wrote all his contact information down.  
"There, all you probably need for now and even more. Molly and I should probably go"  
As if on cue Molly looked at her watch and got a tiny bit freaked out at how late it had gotten. She stood up and turned to Will, looking sweetly for a second before turning to Hannibal.  
Molly spoke and smiled "nice to meet you and your little sister Hannibal" her smile was soft.

Hannibal smiled back and said a quick 'same to you' before picking up Mischa and looking at her, he went to turn when she spoke to Hannibal again, it was quick and full of excitement. Hannibal looked a little nervous before replying to her, she turned quickly to look at Will before in English she spoke her first words to him.  
"You're so pretty!"  
Will looked confused at her, he wasn't used to getting compliments, even from Molly (though he did enjoy them occasionally), so to get one from a random little girl, he felt weird.  
"Th-thank you?" He wasn't sure what more to say to her, turning to look at the wall near Molly, very clearly uncomfortable to everyone but the little girl who went on again "I want to be super pretty like you, so I can be like Hannibal and you!" Her smile was so genuine it hurt, Will barley kept it together then, so Molly hopped in.  
"You're very pretty Mischa and I'm sure you'll find somebody that makes you very happy if that's what you want" her smile was sharp before she turned to Hannibal quickly "We have to be going, but it was nice to meet you all, and I'll be sure Will sends that letter as soon as he feels comfortable"  
Hannibal nodded politely before saying a quick farewell as Will all but rushed out the room.

It was nice that it was so late and that the hospital was empty for the most part, but Will was having a panic attack and needed to just leave. They got to the hospital doors and the keys to the car jingled quietly though it seemed deafening with the heavy air between them.  
"I'll drive, Will"  
Molly spoke as they almost got to the car, Will have a quick, heavy and sharp nod and he forced his body to leave even more quickly but not so much that he looked crazy.

The car beeped unlocked right as he reached the passenger door and hopped in, Molly following a second later. They sat for a second as Molly turned the car on and gave a quick text to somebody, Will assumed (correctly) to be whoever was taking care of Wally right now.

The car purred happily as they left and Will almost did too. He settled in more easily when they left the parking lot and even more so when he couldn't even see the hospital out of the rearview mirror. He sighed deeply, even though it broke slightly. Will took some deep breaths before looking out the window and zoning out completely.

The car rid felt short and tense. Neither of them moved really, but once they were almost home, maybe fifteen minutes or less Molly spoke.  
"Will, I-"  
"No... Let's just wait until we're home"  
He spoke quickly and quietly, though all of it was so loud compared to the blinding silence that once again fell.  
Molly sighed quickly and put one of her hands on Will's knee comfortingly. Will tensed at it but settled slightly as he took it in.

The hand stayed there the rest of the drive, and though neither of them spoke it was slightly more comfortable. They pulled up to their home, the sky was dark and none of the lights were on. The dogs barked and howled as the car approached. Will laughed shortly and bitterly about it was they approached. The door opened and all the dogs rushed out to greet them, nearly knocking over Will as they sniffed and snuggled him. They always clearly loved him most, especially since he had most of them before him and Molly, but even the newest one seemed to always want to be with him. He was home the most and always made sure they were all comfy, but sometimes the bitter thought that they could tell what he is and what he needed was to be protected creeped in. Will's eyes got wet briefly as he thought about it. Molly has turned the lights on in the house and was standing by the door now. She looked clearly unhappy, but when Will got up and made his way past her, she still smiled sweetly though it was still clearly upset about everything.

"I'll get the dogs food ready if you take them out Molly, they probably need to go" and he very much so need some space. It seemed as though Molly needed it just as much as Will did. She gave a quick ok and got all the dogs to rush out the door. They were probably going to go around the property the longer way for a potty walk, which left Will more than enough time to get all the dogs food ready and to brew some coffee.

Will didn't know if the silence made it worse or not. Will held the countertop carefully, making sure not to let himself fall apart and burn himself while the kettle was boiling away, and luckily it worked and Will need the coffee. He'd already set up the dog's bowls and was just waiting a bit for his coffee to cool down enough that he didn't burn himself again when he drank it. He grabbed out the milk quickly before adding it to both of theirs and some sugar to both his and Molly's though he did usually add more to his when nobody was looking, otherwise it would just be a black coffee for him.

Just as he took a few tentative sips seeing if it was cool enough for him to gulp it down readily, the dogs busted in. They were all well trained by him and Molly but even with all their training they always whined and wiggled for Will to hurry and let them eat already. They all sat nicely looking up at him as his finished his sip of coffee. He smiled at them nicely before letting them eat. Molly crossed over to wash her hands quickly and Will grabbed the top of her mug as she dried her hands, she took the drink and smiled happily at the warmth of it, even though it was only autumn it was still getting cold and the nights always brought that reality to them.

She thanked him quickly before taking a sip of her coffee and biting herself slightly, she stuck her tongue out. She laughed almost immediately before speaking "you did that on purpose didn't you Will? Trying to burn me alive, now are you?" She said trying to be silly and it did work to lighten the mood slightly, "mine's fine Molly, and I did mind after yours" it was a little hot bit Molly just always waited forever to drink her coffee because she didn't like even the lightest possibility of her burning herself on her coffee. "I'm gonna put ice in this Will and you can't stop me" Will's laugh and smile warmed her completely. He moved out of the way and gestured for her to go ahead to the freeze. Sometimes she'd just put her coffee in there, but she also froze some milk to add to her coffee when it was too warm for her.

Will drank his coffee quickly while Molly took small sips, he ended up having another before Molly finished her first. She didn't usually drink coffee at night preferring tea, but it felt necessary right now at least.

"Are the neighbours taking care of Wally tonight?" Will asked curiously enough but not super interested in it.  
"Ya, told them you got hurt and they agreed to take care of him for tonight. I'll go get him in the morning since they're already going to be asleep"  
The neighbours were far away from them, it took an hour to walk from one house to another, and they were the only ones around really, and even in car it still took tweeny minutes to get to them, even more so if you don't see them, since their house is more so hidden by trees.

"His dad called, said child support might be a bit late but he'd get a gift for him to make up for it"  
Molly had full custody of him, the dad didn't want to be in their life especially since they both found out that she was pregnant a few months after they broke up already, so the only time Walter saw his father was on the few times that he'd call up and take care of him. They all got along well with it and since he didn't want custody it all worked out nicely, and they seemed to enjoy the time they spent together everyone three to six months. They'd gotten a lot better recently with all of this and Molly was just happy to see him getting along with her family.  
Will and the man didn't get along super well, it's not like they disliked eachother, just didn't know them too well and the father thought it was weird how quickly him and Molly took to get married, six months of dating and one and a quarter months of engagement led up to this.

The air hung heavy.  
Molly spoke quietly, though it was clear she wanted more from this, but knew that it would take time for everything to settle in property.  
".... How long did you know?"  
"... I didn't present recently"  
"When?"  
"Before I met you Molly"  
"....."  
"..."  
"... Have you been on suppressants the whole time?"  
"Ya, before I even had my first heat.... You can tell before it happens if you know what to look for"  
"Your scent blockers too then?"  
"Yes, Molly"  
"...... So, you've been lying to me and this is how I find out?" Molly has tears in her eyes as she kept her head turned away from him, Will did the same thing, but the opposite way.  
Will took a breath before speaking.  
"Look Molly-"  
"No, Will! No, look Molly!! You knew this whole time and you never told me?!?! WHAT YOU DIDN'T THINK IT WAS IMPORTANT THAT I KNEW?!?!?!"  
Will gripped the counter he was leaning against, trying to keep calm and steady.  
"WELL I DIDN'T PLAN ON GETTING BITTEN MOLLY!!!!"  
It didn't work properly, but get it was with a try at least.

"God, Will! If I knew I WOULDN'T have TOLD everybody if you didn't want me to!!!" She seemed to reaching a calm, though this fight would still last.  
"Well, Molly, there's a reason why it's not on my ID!! I didn't want people to know Molly!!!" Will turned and saw Molly crying slightly and his eyes were already getting kind wet, but he kept them in for now at least.  
"God.... Will.... I-I'm so sorry" she started to break down them, letting the tears flow freely. Will stayed on his side not getting closer though he wanted to desperately.  
"Don't be... It's not like you could have stopped it or that you bit me" his voice was soft as he focused on Molly. Her eyes were downturned but she still spoke clearly even though the tears that spilled freely onto the floor below.

"I-I know, just....." Molly took a deep breath looking back up at her husband.  
"Were you ever going to tell me?" Her tone was soft and full of hope and worry.  
"No" Will replied immediately.  
Molly took a shaky breath in as she smiled sweetly and brokenly.  
"Ok...... Can you hug me?" Her glaze fell down again though the tears still fell, maybe even more heavily.  
Will pushed off and smothered into Molly. They grabbed onto eachother as if they wouldn't be able to ever again. Will tried to comfort Molly with a gentle rub on her back, but her tears just fell down more heavily. Will couldn't hold back anymore and broke down beside her. All they could fell was pity for eachother and for themselves. They loved eachother, they really really did, but this secret felt like it broke them apart in a way that nothing else ever could really.

Will wished he could see into her head and read her every thoughts at this moment. God he hated this, he felt like his life was shattered, that it would be swept away before he could even think about fixing it. God, was she gonna divorce him? Tell everyone? What if they stayed? Would she still think of him as a man, or just some random alpha's thing? God damnit, this hurt, it hurt to be broken like his, he hid it for a reason, so he could have life like anybody else and instead all he got was another broken family. He hated it, he hated it, he hated it, he hated it. He just wanted it to stop.

Time got fuzzy, tears came and left, the grip became looser on each end and neither of them knew how, but he was bleeding again. His bite must have been grabbed at one moment or another.  
Will took a deep shaky breath, and Molly looked worried, she quickly got up and went to the cabinet and grabbed bandages.  
Will stayed there silently on the floor, ringing in his ear, this is all that he was at this moment, a broken bleeding omega. God he wished it would just end soon, he wished that she'd just scream at him to leave and that he'd just be able to wade into the river and never leave.

Molly came quickly but softly, they didn't speak. She move his shirt more clearly out of the way and put the bandage on. It wasn't the best but they were tired and both just needed some sleep and this would hold up overnight at least.

"Molly" Will spoke quietly. He didn't look at her, his eyes glued to the floor in front of him. Wade away.  
She just grabbed him and softly turned his face and gave him a soft head shake. She stood up, and held out her hand quickly. He grabbed it softly and got up. They just went to bed silently, they didn't care enough to change, they just needed to sleep. He grabbed her softly, and she cuddled in immediately, as they softly fell to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woow! Got that done, I really wanted to get this done for today (I reread the earlier chapter and then right away go to writing the next one, so I can fix any small mistakes and that hopefully it'll kinda flow nicely (you can tell me if it works or not))
> 
> Also I wanted to let you know that I change it so that Will presented at fourteen instead of seventeen and now it's that most people present at fourteen to twenty.
> 
> And I wanted to say thank you for all the comments I get, it makes me really happy to see them.
> 
> Hopefully I'll get another chapter out (before new year's maybe?), But I've got some work to do before that and since Christmas if over I can do that.
> 
> Happy holidays and have an epic night everybody.
> 
> [DISCLAIMER!!!]  
> There's not gonna be any underage Hannibal sex in this, don't think there will be anything  
> [DISCLAIMER!!!]

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first chapter done! This was originally gonna be a one shot, but I have a really bad headache and I kinda wanna explore this story a little more.
> 
> I should be getting the next chapter out soon, and the tags will update as we go.
> 
> Also hopefully I should be writing some more Hannibal works soon (non A/B/O)
> 
> Have a lovely day everyone!


End file.
